


Meant To Be

by fun_shaz



Category: UniKitty! (Cartoon)
Genre: Confusion, Flowers, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Secret Crush, Sexual Orientation, Slow Burn, unikitty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fun_shaz/pseuds/fun_shaz
Summary: Brock has been pinning over Frown for 11 years ever since they were in high school, what happens when Frown's actions are misunderstood.
Relationships: Brock/Master Frown (Unikitty!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Meant To Be

Hello. I'm going to start this story off by introducing myself. I am the narrator, Galaxy Blues. I watch over this place our story takes place in, you could call me a bit of a god. Now this story is about 2 legos, two legos that have known each other since they could socialize. They have gone through thick and thin together and stuck by each other's side. One is a Doom lord and the other is a gamer. Their names are Master Frown and Brock.

If you haven't guessed this is a love story, but it had started a long time ago before his book was written when these two were both in junior high or middle school( whichever you prefer to call it) when young Brock had started to not feel himself. He couldn't hang out with his best friend without feeling butterflies in his heart. Now he wouldn't be able to identify this feeling till he came to terms with himself a year and a half later when he was a freshman in high school and came out as gay to himself and nobody else( though most people assumed this anyway). Now at the moment, he has been pining over Master Frown for 11 years.

While this was happening with Brock, Master Frown had been working himself to the bone to be successful in his goal to be a Doom Lord. He had not timed in his mind to figure himself out and how he felt. He pushes any feelings out of the way and deep down in the smallest corner. And in that deep down corner was his feelings for his best friend. Now he has taken notice of these feelings once or twice. Maybe when his heart skipped a beat when Brock would grab his hand to lead him somewhere, or every night they would share a kiss before they would go to bed and sometimes he would ponder on the fact that they shared a bed and what that could mean but other than that he ignored his love for his best friend.

At this point, these two are going out to the Unikingdom. When they get there, they go their separate ways of planning to meet up for lunch. Now for this to work out I had pulled some strings. Earlier this morning Feebee was walking through a shortcut to get to her shop that Master frown will use to meet up with Brock for lunch. Now as she passed through she dropped a bouquet of flowers and didn't notice. Now as Master Frown walks through he does notice and picks them up. Normally he would throw them out, but earlier this week Brock had said something about liking flowers, so he keeps them to give to Brock. So when Frown reaches the small cafe, he hands the flowers to Brock. Now Brock doesn't see this as "hey I found these while I was walking here and thought you might like them" he sees this more like " Look at these flowers I bought you because your the most amazing person and this could be me signaling that I like you but maybe not" and this makes his heart explode and makes him feel like he could do anything, including asking out his best friend. Brock wishes he could say " Master frown I have loved you ever since we were 12 years old, would you like to go out with me!" but he can't. He'll play it safe, he has for 11 years. While Brock was internally freaking out Master frown had already ordered himself a coffee and was watching Brock stare at the flowers till he finally says " yo dude, you alright?". This gets Brock's attention. He looks up and replies with, "ya man, I just really like these, there from Feebee's shop right?". This caches Frown off guard, I mean sure he could tell him he doesn't know he just found them laying on the ground, but he doesn't because he gets this weird feeling that he needed to impress him(this is those feelings surfacing again) and instead says. " ya, I-I had to fight her off just to get out the front door." and at this moment Brock is about to faint. He is overwhelmed with pure joy. He thinks that he's not misunderstanding him and dose the one thing he has wanted to do for 11 years, he grabs master Frowns open hand, looks him straight in the eyes and asks him " Master Frown will you go out with me?". And this is where all goes to shit creek. Master Frown who was not expecting anything like that to happen, who deep down love brock but can't come to terms with it says "what?" with the most confused face that anyone could ever make. Right now in the half a second that just passed after that, realization hits Frown like a sucker punch about his actions and why it might cause this. Did Brock think that he was trying to ask him out...and did he want to be asked out? And you remember those pesky little feelings in that corner, well they were sick of being in that corner now and left, scattering all over Frown's mind and heart. Now, this is when you would think he would burst into tears, say yes and share a tender kiss. No, Frown stood up and with a very nervous voice said: " I gotta get back to you on that" and left and Brock, who didn't expect that, just sat there. He wore a blank face and tried to understand Frown's reaction. Did he misinterpret Frown's actions? Was he caught so off guard that his brain couldn't react fast enough? Brock, who now sat by himself, was filled with doubt and 11 years' worth of rejection.

Now Frown couldn't think at the moment, nor did he want to. His brain hurt a lot. Poor Frown had never had this much emotion. See the problem with him just accepting he had feelings for his friend was the face he was a dude as well as Brock and he wasn't the most homophobic person you'll ever meet but he was more or less a homophobe. That was just how it was growing up in Frown Town. And as a Doom Lord, he had poked fun of gays, while his best friend had stood right next to him and listened. This made Frown want to throw up, that Brock was probably gay, and didn't say something, bit his lip or show any sign of being uncomfortable, but just stood there listening to why what he was was gross and nasty and any other bad stuff Frown had thought up at that time. Even if he couldn't accept he loved Brock he still cared deeply for him.

The Doom Lord sat on the curb of a street with his face in his hands and his emotions still a mess when someone spotted him. This, someone, know Frown pretty well, not as well as Brock but still a good amount, and disliked sadness more than the average person. She immediately flew right down and sat next to Frown. She could tell he was upset and personally knew he could get agitated at the slightest thing. This was Unikitty, she's the ruler of the unikingdom, and Master Frowns hated her, well not her but how happy she is all the time.

Now Frown was too caught up in his own thoughts to even notice or care that Unikitty was sitting right next to him, well till she said something.

"Hey, Master Frown" Unikitty said. She tried to put her paw on his shoulder but before she could Frown moved away. Now she was expecting him to yell, and this caught her off guard.

"Just leave me alone, please" that's all Frown said though his hands, not even bothering to pick up his head. Unikitty could tell that something was really not right, Frown had never ever said the word please to her.

"Frown, what's going on?" was all she could say.

Frown sight to himself. He knew that if anyone could help him it would be her. But why was she here now? It was like some god had pulled the only person who could help him deal with his emotions to him.

He finally sat up and looked at the cat. "Look, don't get all nosey in my business and go asking questions, or telling anybody ok?"

Unikitty just nodded.

"Somebody asked me out, and I have known them for some time now, but I have never even thought about dating, or love or feelings, and I'm not sure if I like them or not, because if I did like them it would go against what I have been taught."

The cat looked at him for a second before saying anything. Now don't get me wrong, she is totally amazed and excited to hear Frown talking about this, but she wants to help him not scare him away.

" is it a girl or a boy?"

" that doesn't matter, no questions, just help me," Frown said with a scowl.

Unikitty thought for a moment.

"What do you think about when you see this person?" she asked.

"Well, they're really kind and respectful, calm, funny and HEY I said no questions."

"And what about romantic feelings, or thoughts"

"AND that's when we stop talking," Frown said and stood up. He felt restless.

"Look it all comes down to the fact that you like them or not," The Unikitty said. " so do you?"

Frown had to think for a moment, but we all know the answer because if it was a no we wouldn't have a love story now, would we? The internal conflict that was at war with itself finally settled down with one side winning.

"I guess if it didn't matter whether they were a girl or boy I would like them" Frown panned out. Brock was everything Frown would want in someone he would be with. He cared about Frown more than anything and the same went for Frown when it came to Brock.

Frown was just as surprised at this as Unikitty, that he was able to admit that he liked someone. But Frown was also relieved that he finally came to terms with his feelings. It was like a weight lifted off his chest.

"SO WHO IS IT?". This question was so sudden and Frown was already thinking about Brock that he said it out loud. It was quiet but Unikitty could definitely make the name out and it sent her into excitement overdrive.

"REALLY!?" Unikitty screeched.

Now Frown entire face went red, he hadn't thought he said it out loud and you couldn't even imagine the embarrassment.

"I mean I should have seen it, you only hang out with one person," Unikitty said to herself and she walked back and forth. The cat looked up to see Frown beet red, covering his face. This made her feel a pang of sadness. Did Frown really feel embarrassed.

"You couldn't get any better than Brock!" Unikitty decided to said to Frown with a paw on his shoulder.

Now that made Frown feel a bit better till he remembered he left Brock at the cafe.

Now things get a little easier to follow from here. Frown turns to Unikitty and tells her he had left Brock at the cafe. This info makes Unikitty panic and asks him "WHY IN GOD'S GOOD NAME WOULD YOU DO THAT!?". Frown explains that he didn't expect Brock's proposal that they date and couldn't think and was not thinking. Unikitty tells him to go back to the cafe but Frown really doesn't think that's a good idea.

I, at this part of our story, was pulling my dark blue hair out of my scalp at how slow this was happening and how stubborn Master Frown was being. So I did the only thing anyone would do in this situation, give him a 'little' push in the right direction. As in little, I mean a huge gust of wind which would end up throwing Unikitty and Master Frown right in front of the Cafe and Brock and for a few seconds Frown didn't even notice Brock. He was too shaken from the wind storm that had just carried him at least 300 feet back to the cafe. The only reason Frown snapped out of his trance was when Unikitty greeted Brock. He turned around to face Brock who just looked at Unikitty. Frown knew his face was already showing blush before Brock looked at him with those eyes. Those eyes were another thing Frown came to terms with. He loved Brock's eyes almost just as much as he loved Brock himself.

Now as Brock looked at Frown and Frown looked at Brock there was almost a gentle tightness in both their chests.

"Sorry man for that sudden question, you don't have to if you don't want to, and I really hope I didn't put a strain on our friendship, it's just-" Frown grabbed one of Brock's hands that he was waving about and looked at him.

"Bro you didn't do that, and my answer is yes, I will go out with you. It took a little bit of time but I guess I have liked you for some time." Frown said with a smile.

"Same on this side, some time has been 11 years for me," Brock said with an even bigger smile. This is what he has been waiting for and wanting those 11 years, the moment Frown said he liked him back, The moment Frown knew that Brock had like him and didn't push him away for it.

After hearing that Brock had like him for so long Frown mouth hung open for a few seconds. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. That his best friend had like him for so long and said nothing or even showed any signs of liking him.

"I- I had no idea man" was all he could say at that moment.

Now you're saying to yourself 'this is when they kiss right?'. Well not exactly now but after it was all said and done, Master Frown and Brock would end up going back home to their apartment, share a nice dinner and go to bed, but before they shut their eyes Brock does kiss Frown, and they go to sleep. This is not the end of their story and not the beginning, but it is when I stop writing...

So the end.


End file.
